Frozen Pixels
by YourTummyGrumbled
Summary: Beemo finds herself lost with nothing but a crown on her head. Why not make it into a game?


_AN: Hello! I decided it would be a fun idea to write a fic about BeemoXIceking just to see what I could do with it, and I love Beemo 3. (Also I started to write this before the newest episode where Beemo gets lost, so there really isn't any reference to that episode.) Enjoy!_

* * *

"Come on, dude! We're going to be late" Jake the dog yelled anxiously from another room. Finn sat in front of me gnawing his bottom lip, furiously attacking the buttons on my controller. His mind was focused deeply into one of my fighting games.

"Finn," Jake whined, "Lady and Bubblegum are going to get all impatient 'n junk."

"One sec!" He yelled back and smashed the buttons even faster.

"Beemo can save the game for Finn" I said. Then I paused the game while his character was mid-punch, not giving him any time to protest.

"Yeah, all right" he set down the controller as I powered down the game. Finn gave me a smile and a quick pat on the head. "Later Beemo."

I returned with a small wave, "bye, bye Finn." I watched as he stuffed his golden hair into his signature bear hat. Finn grabbed his sword and rushed out. I waited until Jake and Finn's voices disappeared before standing. Looking around the room, I contemplated my surroundings. My lips formed a small frown. Days were never as fun without my two adventurers to play with. Once in awhile I'd find an animal running around, but other than that it was generally quiet and pretty lonely. If it were a few months before, maybe I would have sat around and smooched my girlfriend Larraine, but those days were gone. She ran away with a pile of jewels and only a sock to show for it. I sighed, trying to shake her from my head.

"What to do today?" I thought aloud. After tapping my foot for a minute I decided on going to the basement. I slowly made my way to the ladder going down. The bottom floor was covered in sparkly golden objects, coins and gems; treasures that Finn and Jake have collected from all over Ooo. I would never steal from them, because I loved them, but I also loved to stare at shiny things.

"Oooh" My eyes lit up like stars as I wandered through piles of treasure. There was one thing that caught my eye, though. A bright, gleaming chest was sitting in the corner of the room. My curiosity got to me and I started to sprint over to it in excitement. Before I knew it my leg got caught on something and I flew towards the floor. Groaning, I forced my arms to pick me back up. As I brushed myself off, I spotted the culprit to my sudden fall:

The chord from a controller I forgot to unplug. I swiftly unplugged it from its socket.

"Aha! You thought you could defeat me, but your plans have been foiled!" I yelled at the controller and chucked it across the room. I thought I heard a faint "ow" from where it landed, but I ignored it and continued to the chest. When I got there I struggled at first to open it. My little robo-arms weren't all that strong. Finally the top arose, and I whistled the tune from Zelda when Link gets something out of a chest. I lifted a dainty crown from the chest, made to fit the head of a princess. It resembled Princess Bubblegum's, but the jewel was an emerald green. I hopped up and down in excitement and placed it atop my head. My shuffled over to the nearest mirror. I couldn't help but let a huge smile creep onto my face.

"I'm a pretty princess" My reflection gave me a nod of approval, "my name shall be Princess Pixel and I rule the Videogame Kingdom." I giggled and continued to admire the beautiful Princess Bee. Soon, another figure joined my reflection in the mirror, causing me to jump. It was the controller, and I swore it was back for revenge. Closing my eyes, I prepared myself to use my algebraic ninja skills. My body did a 180 and I swung my hand into a full-on karate chop. The impact was harder than I expected. Opening one of my eyes, I found that the controller's chord was rapped around Neptr.

"Hey there Be-"He started.

"No! It's got you Neptr!" I cried. "I am sorry but I have to save myself!" I forcefully pushed Neptr out of the way, accidentally knocking him on the ground. With the crown still on my head, I ran out the door. I didn't stop when I left the tree house, I just continued to run. I had no idea where I was going. I didn't leave the house much, it could get lonely but I usually ended up being content within its boundaries. The outside even scared me a bit without my two adventurers to protect me, but I didn't think about that as I sprinted. I found out the hard way that my tiny legs could only take me so far. My running turned into a steady jog. Eventually I reduced to leaning forward, panting. I didn't even know robots could run out of breath. I decided on a dark patch of grass to relax on, letting myself fall to the ground.

The clouds rolled sluggishly above my head. I created a new game while I rested. I looked at the different shapes and connected them to something else.

"That one…" I thought aloud, "Looks like a butterfly." I pointed out a few more and giggled at one that looked like a butt. After awhile, a pink streak blocked out the clouds. I squinted, and realized it was Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum all riding on Lady Rainicorn. I shot up and jumped, waving my arms frantically.

"Finn! Jake! It's Beemo!" Trying to get their attention failed, they flew away without notice of me. I sighed. Then, at that moment, it struck me. I didn't have a clue where I was. Looking around franticly, I realized I must have ran a lot farther than I planned and my best hope on finding my way back just flew away. I shouldn't have let my own stupid controller scare me. I kicked the dirt and plopped back down on the ground.

"Hmmf" I groaned. I wanted to go back home to play with Finn and Jake. What if they died from video game withdrawal? A little image of them lying on the floor close to death popped into my head.

"Noooo!" I hopped up and ran in a direction. I hoped it was the right way, but I didn't know for sure. Being a robot and all, I didn't feel the drop in temperature. Snow and ice started to grow around me. I ran who-knows how far, until a black and white wall blocked my path. I slammed into it.

But it wasn't a wall at all, it was a penguin. The expression on its face stayed unaffected from my crash, it just squeaked.

"Hi little penguin, what's your name?"

"Squeak."

I thought for a second and remembered the crown on my head. Maybe it would lift my spirits if I played pretend. "I'm Princess Pixel and I've lost my way home. Can you help me?"

"Squeak."

Then we both stood there. We didn't talk, nor blink. We just stared. After about ten minutes, it turned around and started to waddle away.


End file.
